


Words Can Get In The Way -- But Not This Time

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Male Character of Color, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Duro is angry at Mahdi for not taking more care of his life and Mahdi seeks to soothe him.





	Words Can Get In The Way -- But Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of Flufftober -- Words
> 
> Mahdi is an Original Character created completely by me and he is the younger brother of Nasir. This takes place in an AU where Duro was badly wounded but did not die.

Mahdi loved moments like this. Moments where he could see the stress of the day easing from the shoulders of his beloved and knew that everything in the world that they dealt with was being left outside their tent.

Once they were alone, Mahdi moved behind Duro. He embraced him, his arms wrapping around Duro's waist even as he leaned his head against his back.

Duro had pushed himself harder in the trainings today because it had been the easiest way to take his mind off his worries for Mahdi. Mahdi who had been on a raid with Spartacus and a few other men as Mahdi had the skills that were needed to infiltrate the villa that had been targeted by the rebels.

Worries that had been shared by Nasir, even as he had tried to assure both men that he would be safe and return unharmed.

Nasir had been angry that Mahdi was being put into a dangerous situation so soon after he had begun finding his place among them, but Mahdi had been adamant.

He was going. He was the only one that could get in and retrieve the information needed. Nasir no longer had the soft appearance of a body slave due to his time as a warrior – something he had been relieved over until his little brother was the one to have to face danger.

Mahdi pushed those thoughts from his head as he let his breath brush against Duro's bare back.

“You are angry at me and I find I do not know why as I returned to you just as I promised that I would.”

Duro huffed a bit, but didn't deny that he held anger over Mahdi's actions.

“You throw your life before ours, not thinking about how it would affect us – how it would affect _me_ – if you do not return. It would hurt your brother if you perished, but I do not have the words you Syrians have to explain what it would do to me if you died.”

“Beloved...”

Duro turned and his hands grasped Mahdi's arms, pulling him close. “You treat your life as if it is coin to pay for our lives and it is something you need to stop. Our lives are not any more precious than yours and yet you keep running off to these dangerous raids without taking any precautions to stay safe. You do not ask me or Nasir or even Agron to accompany you and so I wait for Spartacus or that fucking Gaul to return, carrying your body in their arms!”

Mahdi was quiet for a long moment and then he pulled an arm free so he could press his hand to Duro's face. He searched his eyes for some time and then gave a sad smile.

“And you say you do not have the words to tell me of your care, Duro,” he murmured. “I do not seek to cause you such turmoil and I offer apologies. The last thing I would ever wish is that I caused you pain and concern. I only seek to find my place among the people here and make sure that I am able to be of some use.”

“You have place here! You have your brother who smiles more freely now that you have been located. You have Agron who gazes upon you as his near-brother. You have me. You belong with me as I belong with you and yet you seek to leave us behind! You do not have to try to prove you are useful when you have already assisted in many things just with the knowledge that you have in your head!”

“I am not the warrior that you and Nasir are, Duro. I am not gladiator as you and Agron and even Crixus. I did things that I am not proud of when I was owned by my _Dominus_ and I seek to make atonement for those actions by being useful to Spartacus.”

“You had no choice over what was done or you had to do, Mahdi. Your only responsibility should be making the kind of life and enjoy the freedoms you have been too long denied.”

Mahdi's lips quirked in a gentle smile. “I do enjoy my freedom, Duro, and I most especially enjoy spending it with you.” He pulled Duro's head down to him so he could touch his forehead to that of Duro. “Let us put aside words for the night and seek our bed so that we can just be alone and enjoy this freedom.”

Duro shook his head, not sure anything had been resolved, but who was he to argue when his Syrian wanted to take to their bed?


End file.
